Lucas
Lucas (Japanese: コウキ Kōki) is one of the protagonist of Pokémon Journey and Answer. His female counterpart is Dawn. Story Lucas lives with his mother in Twinleaf Town and dreams to become a Pokemon Master with his best friend, so the two boys wanted to visit Professor Rowan at his lab. They receive their Pokémon on Route 201 when Professor Rowan realizes that they are so dedicated to Pokémon as to attempt to travel from Twinleaf Town to Sandgem Town through the tall grass without any Pokémon of their own. He choose Turtwig whom he named it, Goromaru. Dawn is disappointed when he doesn't choose Piplup because they will have same Pokemon if he do. After they told their mother about their adventure plans, they start their journey. Lucas arrives at Jubilife city where he meets the President of Poketch Company who gives him Poketch after Lucas gathered all tickets from three clown that scaterred in the city. He visits the Jubilife's trainer school to improve his skills and get quick claws from a girl named Dana in Jubilife's condominium. He then heads to route 203 where he meets Barry and battles with him. Barry is eventually defeated. After several battle with other trainers on the road, Lucas enters a cave and a man (Hiker) in the entrance gave him HM6 after he helps him from a horde of zubat. Lucas exits the cave and arrives at Oreburgh city with the help from Hiker. After he arrived, Hiker's son, Roland, confront Lucas and take him straigh to the gym. Barry is at the front of the gym and explained to Lucas that Roark, the gym leader go to the Oreburgh mines to solve some problem. Lucas confronts him at the end of the cave. Roark shows his Streght to Lucas then they head to the gym together. Lucas had to get through 2 gym trainers before he challeges Roark. He easily defeates Roark due to his advantage of his starter type. After Lucas got the Coal Badge, He return to Jubilife city and looks like Barry is heading to the city too. He is approached by a detective who introduced himself as Looker as he enter the city. Lucas head to Global Terminal after he heard about the terminal that can let anyone battle with another people from around the world via hologram. After he registered, he battles some trainers(Gabriel, Zudo, Clara, Tania) from faraway regions through the GTS. He briefly visits the route 218 where he found some Fishermern who wants to batte and he beats him easily. As a token of appreciation, he gives the trainer an old rod. As Lucas continue his journey to Route 204, he find Prof Rowan with his assistance, Dawn, confronted by Team Galactic.﻿The team Galactic grunts flee to the North after they lost the battle, while Prof Rowan and Dawn will return to Sandgem. An onlooker give Lucas a Fashion Case as an efforts in the battle. Lucas went to the north where the grunts run and cross a small cave called Ravage Path. He teachs his bidoof Rock Smash via HM to break the rock in order to proceed before he eventually send it home. Afer he exited the cave, he arrives at Floaroma City. He visits the Pick a Peck flower shop and get a sprayduck from the florist. He also allowed to pick the berries in front of the shops as long as he will replant it again. When he walks in the city, he hears the people talking about team Galactic attacking the Valley Windwork and Floaroma meadow. Lucas rushed into the Windworks at route 205 and find a girl standing in the middle of path. She beg him to save his father from the evil grunts. As he reach the gate, he is blocked by a grunt but Lucas easily beat him. Unfortunately, the grunt manage to get inside and lock the door. Lucas returned to Floaroma town to find some helps. He met two Galactic grunts at Floaroma Meadow. They try to rob some of Honeys from the Combee farmer there. Lucas beat the grunt and they escapes. Luckily, they drop the key for the Valley Windwork. As a thanks, the combee farmer give lucas a jar of Sweet Honey. Before he entered the Valley Windwork, Lucas meet a Pachirisu in the meadow outside the building. He catch it and name the electric Pokemon Manjumaru. After he defeated Mars on Valley Windwork, team Galactic leave and the little girl reunite with his father. Looker meet Lucas again and make a quick inspection before he leave again. Lucas rest on the inn at Route 205 before he continue his journey. There, he befriended with Lizzina, the innkeeper. He helps her tend the inn by becoming chef for her hotel. He leave to continue his trip after Lizzina thank him and give him a lot of fruits and berries. As he enter the dark Eterna Forest, he is approached by Cheryl and her Chansey, who accompany him while he is in the forest. On the way to the exit, they pass a rumored haunted mansion. Cheryl thank Lucas for escorting her and give him Soothe Bell. Thereafter Lucas arrives at Eterna city where he is given an Explorer Kit and some digging demonstration by Kite the Underground Man. He rashly head to the gym and beat Gardenia to obtaine the Forest badge, which allow him to use HM Cut. He heads ton the northern part of the city to find legendary pokemon statue. On the way to the sacred place, He is bumped by Barry who then guide Lucas to the statue. However, when they arrive, they find Cyrus standing in front of the statue. He examine the plate of the statue and then go away. Although Barry ignores him, Lucas fells sucpicious about the man intention's. While Barry leaves, Lucas investigate the plate on the Pokemon statue. Whne he try to check the Pokemon data from the statue with Pokedex, Cynthia, surprised by the Pokedex that Lucas hold, confrots the trainer and gives him HM1. As he still suscpicious about the Cyrus and Galactic grunts who roam the town, he investigates the Galactic buildingwhich located at the northern part of the city and he uses the HM1 that he got to cut the trees that barricade the entrance. He defeats Jupiter and her grunts and rescues the bike owner's pokemon. At the outside of the building, he is run into Cynthia and give him a Pokemon egg. As a token of gratitude for saving his pokemon, the bike shop owner give Lucas a free bicycle. The trainer heads to the east from Eterna city through the Cycling Road which take him Mt Coronet. Before he enter the cycling road, Prof Rowan's assistance confront and give him an Exp Share. At the Cycling Road, Lucas , after beating some trainers, a magnimite shocks him with Thunderbolt and throws him out of the Cycling Road. Lucas takes a shelter on Wayward Cave where he find some valuable items. He then head to south to route 207 where he meets Dawn who gives him Vs Seeker and Downsing Machine App. Inside Mt Coronet, Lucas is encountered by Cyrus who talk to Lucas about the weakness and incompleteness of human spirit before he walks away. Lucas exits Mt Coronet and found a small house which belong to Berry Master. At the place, he learn about mulch and berries from the master. He buys some Mulch and is given an Oran Berry from Berry Master. He plants the berries at the soil outside the Berry Master house which then grows into a healthy Oran tree. As he enters the Hearthome City, a stray Buneary runs into him with its trainer behind.She thanks him for catching her Buneary and suggest him to visit the Contest Hall. At the hall, he finds her mother talking to the women. Both of them talk to him about Super Contest, give him a Tuxedo and Glitter Powder, and then leave. Lucas watchs the ongoing Super Contest and he sees Fantina and her Pokemon performing their move. As the contest ended with Fantina's win as a result, Lucas confronts her and she reveals herself to be the Hearthome gym leader. He defeats Fantina at the gym to obtains the Relic Badge. After the battle, the eggs from Cythia hatched into Togepi. To celebrate this and to relieve his Pokemon's stress after a long battle, Lucas takes all his Pokemons to the Aminity Square and by turns, strolls with them. The first one is Goromaru, the second is Pachirisu, and the last is Tamagomaru (togepi). Both of them having stroll in different area. Due to the various attractions and shops that have been provided by he city, Lucas plans to stay a little bit longer. He went to Contest Hall and try to register for contest but get refused since he doesn't has a Poffin Case. Nurse Joy convinces him to go to Pokemon Fan Club to get some. He finds the club is almost deserted and only has one member excluding the president. The reason behind this is because he always brag his club. As a result, people get annoyed by his arrogant. Lucas advices the president that if he wants his club to be succesfull, he needs to correct his behavior. With Lucas helps, the president overcomes his arrogant personality and his clubs become popular. As a token of gratitude, he gives him a Poffin Case which allows Lucas to participate the contest. However, before he reached the registration corner, he is approached by a stranger who give him a Mild Poffin and mentions about Poffin and Poffin house. Lucas goes to the said place and some Poffins from the berries he picked. The owner is impressed with Lucas skills and grants him more berries for him to use. Due to the high quality of the Poffins that he makes, his Pokemon win the Normal Cute, Cool, and Tough contest in only one day.~To be continue Personality Lucas is a calm guy. He always keep his cool even when he faced by harsh society or troublesome enemy. Beside his impassivity and coolness, Lucas is very cunning to read the situation. His sharp hearing and vision make him the fastest guy who gain information from the enemy or sense someone presence. His polite and tranquil personality makes him dubbed as The Below Freezing Noble Prince. Abilities Pokemon Trainer As one of the Pokedex Holders, Lucas is a passionate yet calm trainer unlike his adventure counterpart who appeared as a gluttony boy. He is the second strongest after Hilbert. He participated in many Pokemon activities such Battle Frontiers, Challenge Gym, Pokemon Contest, and Sinnoh League. Cooking Lucas is a great cook. He learn this from Johanna (his mother) who was an owner of Restaurant. This can be proven by his hand-made Poffins. The Poffins that he makes is always perfect although he didn't participate in the contest frequently. The people of Hearthome City call him the Poffin Chef which titled him as the expert Poffin maker. Sharp Sense Lucas is actually very perceptive, can quickly analyze the situation and overhear people or the enemy to get valuable information. Lucas is skilled with throwing knives and ice magic due to his Cryomancer heritage.﻿ Swordmaster He is skill with Katana. His father taught him Kendo when he was 8. Weakness Heat Intolerant Being from cold climate region, Lucas could not stand heat. He can lose his cool and concentration if he stand on warm place too long. He said he loathe Hoenn region due to its climate. Deep Water Phobia Ever since he watch "Fangs", a Pokemon universe versions of "Jaws" featuring killer Sharpedo on the movie, he is scarred of deep water, especially on the sea. He never want to swim alone being in the pool or ocean. Pokemon Lucas catches many kinds of Pokemon along his journey for the sake of completing Poked. So there are more than 400 Pokemon's on his PC. However, only his main team will mentioned below. His Pokemon's name use the suffix ''-maru'' which is the suffix that often use for ship or Samurai or Japenese general. It also means something precious. * Goromaru/Torterra♂ * Serious * Met at Route 201 * Date of Caught : Apr 9 2009 * Liketo thrash about * Happily eats anything Lucas got his Torterra since it was Turtwig in Route 201 with his friend, Barry who got Chimchar as his starter. It evolved then to Grotle and then Torterra. Goromaru is the first Pokemon that join Lucas party. Torterra is considered to be the strongest in the party and the Pokemon who had the closest relation w/ Lucas. One of his best move is Earthquake which often heavily damage the enemy. He's not too picky about food, always eat whatever Lucas give. It has Serious nature. *Manjumaru/Pachirisu♂ *Gentle *Met at Valley Windworks *Date of Caught Apr 9 2009 *Stubborn *Like bitter food Manjumaru is the first Pokemon that Lucas caught. Despite it's sweet and pleasant face, Pachirisu's is very polite and mature. When it comes to fight, he is very adamant even though he often lost and considered to be the weakest in the party as it mention by Team Galactic. However, Lucas still believe in his Pachirisu and he keep train it until it become stronger. He likes bitter food like coffee or hondew berry but really dislike sweets. Gentle is his nature. *Tamagomaru/Togekiss♂ *Impish *Met at Egg from Cynthia at 208 *Date of Caught Apr 11 2009 *Highly curious *Like sour food Cynthia gave Togepi's egg to him at Eterna city and it hatched at route 208. With the help of his love to Lucas and the Shoote Bell given by Cheryl, it evolved into Togetic and then Togekiss with the help of Shiny Stone. Togekiss often used by Lucas for transportion rather than for fight. It's lack of accuracy make it hard to aim his attack such Fly and Sky Attack. Tamagomaru really like gambling but very Impish similiar to Gold's Togetaro from Pokemon Adventures. When Lucas brought him to Veilstone Game Center, Togekiss cheated 10 people and win. Make him blacklisted among the gambler. Tamagomaru win the Hyper Cute Contest at Hearthome city. *Kageromaru/Gallade *Lonely *Met at route 208 *Date of caught Apr 12 2009 *Stong willed *Likes spicy food Lucas caught Ralts whom he named Kageroumaru. He tought that Ralts is not good at fighting because it often lost. However, after several training, Ralts begin to become stronger and stronger everyday. Until he evolved into Kirlia. Because Lucas overtraining him, he almost evolved into Gardevoir but Lucas hold it until he give Kageromaru his Dawn Stone and evolved it into Gallade. Kageromaru is the second strongest party after Goromaru. He is a loner and seldom to interract with others. Hadoumaru is his fans and ask Kageromaru to become his teacher because his fighting style. As you can see, he has Lonely nature. At the Battle Frontier arc, Kageromaru left his position to Hadoumaru because he want to live alone for awhile and he said the Lucario that he is strong enough and didn't need his training anymore, but not before the fierce battle between them. After that, he beg Lucas for his departure and said goodbye to his friends. He never seen again until the Final Battle at Edenia arc. *Taromaru/Lumineon♂ *Bold *Met at Route 205 *Date of caught Apr 16 2009 *Strongly defiant *Like sour food He is the fifth Pokemon to be "fish" by Lucas. When Lucas visited the Fuego Ironworks at Route 205 at night, he saw a gliterring light moving underwater at the river. When he approach and try to fish it, Lucas was surprised that it was a Finneon. He captured it but Finneon who really Bold are strongly defiant againts Lucas. He hardly train it. Nonetheless, Finneon didn't want to obey him or even understand him until one day, a group of Tentacruel attacked both of them on the waterfall near mountain coronet. Lucas try to protect Finneon who still couldn't fight. He and the other Pokemons are badly Injured and Lucas had severe bleeding. The bold Taromaru embolden himself and evolve into Lumineon and defeated the Tentacruel and quicky brought Lucas and the others to Pokemon center near the river. Lumineon are caught at 16 Apr 2009. *Honnomaru/Magmortar♂ *Quirky *Met at Fuego Ironworks *Date of Caught Apr 20 2009 *Capable of taking hits *Likes to eat anything Magmortar is the last Pokemon that Lucas caught in front of Fuego Ironworks when he was still a Magmar. After he caught it, Lucas immediately give his Magmarizer to improved Magmar's fire move. Magmar are capable of taking hits and has a high defense but he has strange attitude such touching his fire on his head, yawning with tongue sticking out, and even perform Indian dancing. He has Quirky nature. *Hadoumaru/Lucario *Bashful *Met at Egg from Riley at Pastoria *Date of Caught Apr 22 2009 *Quick tempered *Likes eat anything Hadoumaru is the latest Pokemon that Lucas got. He hatched it from the egg that he got from Riley. Lucario admired Kageromaru that he wanted to become his apprentice. He felt upset when his master left the team and promised that one day he will battle with him again. Name Meaning ﻿ Trivia *All Lucas Pokemon are male *His Birthstone are Diamond *His Pokemon prefer his cook than Pokemon food *Lucas is one of the few survivor who survive the last battle *While Barry is hyperactive and rash nature and careless, Lucas is careful, calm, and try to keep his cool. *When Platina who basedon female player from Pokemon DP bought the villa, Lucas is the one who bought it in Journey and Answer version. *The suffix- maru sometimes used for the name of samurai or a prince while Dawn uses suffix- hime (means Princess) for all her Pokemon's name. This might be the cause why all Lucas' pokemon is male and related to Lucas' desire to protect Dawn, just like a samurai who protect the princess. *His birthstone are Diamond which refer to his name: Koki from Kongoseki Category:Character